1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid pumping apparatuses and, more specifically, to an improved debris removal device and method.
2. Background of the Invention
In general terms, a fluid pumping system begins with an above-ground pumping unit, which creates the up and down pumping action that moves the fluid (or other substance being pumped) out of the ground and into a flow line, from which the fluid is taken to a storage tank or other such structure.
Below ground, a shaft is lined with piping known as “tubing.” Into the tubing is inserted a sucker rod, which is ultimately, indirectly, coupled at its north end to the pumping unit. The sucker rod is coupled at its south end, indirectly, to the fluid pump itself, which is also located within the tubing and which is sealed at its base to the tubing. The sucker rod will typically couple to the fluid pump at a coupling known as cage.
Beginning at the south end, fluid pumps generally include a standing valve, which has a ball therein, the purpose of which is to regulate the passage of fluid (or other substance being pumped) from downhole into the pump, allowing the pumped matter to be moved northward out of the system and into the flow line, while preventing the pumped matter from dropping back southward into the hole. Fluid is permitted to pass through the standing valve and into the pump by the movement of the ball off of its seat, and fluid is prevented from dropping back into the hole by the seating of the ball.
North of the standing valve, coupled to the sucker rod, is a pump plunger with a traveling valve attached thereto. The purpose of the plunger/traveling valve is to regulate the passage of fluid from within the pump northward in the direction of the flow line, while preventing the pumped fluid from dropping back in the direction of the standing valve and hole.
Actual movement of the pumped substance through the system will now be discussed. Fluid is pumped from a hole through a series of “downstrokes” and “upstrokes” of the fluid pump, which motion is imparted by the above-ground pumping unit. During the upstroke, formation pressure causes the ball in the standing valve to move upward, allowing the fluid to pass through the standing valve and into the barrel of the fluid pump. This fluid will be held in place between the standing valve and the traveling valve. In the traveling valve, the ball is located in the seated position. It is held there by the pressure from the fluid that has been previously pumped. The fluid located above the traveling valve is moved northward in the direction of the cage at the end of the fluid pump.
On the downstroke, the ball in the traveling valve unseats, permitting the fluid that has passed through the standing valve to pass therethrough. Also during the downstroke, the ball in the standing valve seats, preventing the pumped fluid from moving back down into the hole.
The process repeats itself again and again, with fluid essentially being moved in stages from the hole, to above the standing valve and in the fluid pump, to above the traveling valve and out of the fluid pump. As the fluid pump fills, the fluid passes through the cage and into the tubing. As the tubing is filled, the fluid passes into the flow line, from which the fluid is taken to a storage tank or other such structure.
There are a number of problems that are regularly encountered during fluid pumping operations. Fluid that is pumped from the ground is generally impure, and includes solid impurities such as sand, as well as water and gas. Solid impurities may be harmful to a pumping apparatus and its components for a number of reasons. For example, sand can become trapped between the barrel and the plunger, between which there is only an extremely narrow tolerance. This can create scarring and damage to the plunger or barrel and in some instances can even cause the pump to become stuck, requiring the extraction of pump components for repair. Solid impurities can also enter between the ball and seat of the traveling valve in particular, preventing proper seating, possibly leading to damage and inefficiency.
An additional problem with prior art pumping apparatuses is that emulsification of impurities can occur, requiring post-pumping treatment to separate the pumped fluid and the various impurities entrained therein.
The present invention addresses these problems encountered in prior art pumping systems and provides other, related, advantages.